tanzaku
by Innefable
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot de Kyoko y Shou de niños. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Desde muy en la mañana el cielo se había visto cubierto de grandes y negras nubes de un clima espantoso; con granizo, ventisca y tormenta eléctrica. Una una verdadera pena que hoy fuera Tanabata, una de las celebraciones favoritas de Kyoko desde que era pequeña. Pero con semejante ventisca, que había durado hasta muy tarde, era más que obvio que Orihime_sama no podría rencontrarse con su amado Hikoboshi_sama.

La pequeña suspiro y continuo con su labor. Incluso muchos de los festivales de los templos más cercanos a se habían suspendido, pero eso no significaba vacaciones para el hotel, de hecho era todo lo contrario, muchos de sus clientes habían venido hasta Kyoto para ver a los amantes celestiales, que no se encontrarían este año, y ahora hacían gran alboroto por todo el lugar.

La niña se encontraba en la cocina ayudando al padre de su mejor amigo, y al resto de los cocineros, a preparar los banquetes para cada una de las habitaciones y salones de reunión. La madre de Shou coordinaba a cada camarera, y ordenaba a las sirvientas a estar al pendiente de mantener todo limpio y seco, aun más los pasillos exteriores que daban a los jardines.

La llegada del atardecer obscureció todo el lugar y trajo consigo a Shou. Desde muy en la mañana había salido con el pretexto ver a un amigo, sus padres lo habían reprendido y negado la salida, debido al mal clima, pero él de todos modos se había ido. No dijo nada el llegar, simplemente paso como si nada caminado hacia su cuarto, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de sus padres. Kyoko lo miro pasar y agacho la mirada incapaz de ocultar su tristeza.

—Ya están todos los banquetes— acentuó el dueño y le sonrió a Kyoko. Esta le sonrió de vuelta.

—No festejes todavía— se quejo su esposa— ahora debemos ir a saludar a todos los invitados. Kyoko ayuda a limpiar la cocina.

La niña asintió y comenzó a ordenar todo, junto a los demás cocineros. Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, todos los trabajadores se turnaron para comer de lo que no se había servido a los huéspedes. Los dueños cenaron en sus habitaciones, siempre al pendiente de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Ya entrada la noche, a hurtadillas Kyoko entraba a la habitación de su amigo, llevaba con ella una bandeja llena con comida, la coloco en medio de la habitación y se sentó en el tatami, el niño sonrió y se sentó frente a ella. Estuvieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que la lluvia amenguo de repente.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, él se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a abrir la puerta que daba al jardín, aun llovía pero de manera más tranquila.

—Si tienes suerte, dejara de llover antes de que amanezca— comento a su amiga, mientras regresaba al tatami— y tú princesa vera a su amado.

Kyoko sonrió completamente ilusionada, miro hacia la obscuridad del jardín, aun con la puerta abierta. La tejedora y el pastor regresaban el uno al otro cada año, después de trabaja arduamente, pues su amor era profundo y sincero.

—por cierto toma— el castaño le extendió una bolsa de plástico, Kyoko la abrió y encontró en ella un pequeño libro con la leyenda de Tanabata. Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos, festejo de felicidad mientras su cabeza se llenaba de sueños de princesas y magia. Después sonrió muy enamorada, mientras agradecía con una hermosa reverencia por su obsequio.

El pequeño avergonzado, solo dijo que no era para tanto, intentando lucir cool.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Para las tres de las dos de la mañana había dejado de llover y para las cuatro, ya no había ninguna nube en el horizonte. Las estrellas brillaban esplendidas, y en el cielo se observaba a las dos estrellas (Altaiar y Vaga) juntas. Kyoko salió de su habitación, hacia el bambú mas próximo del jardín, y en una de sus ramas amarro un tanzaku que decía: "como se aman las dos hermosas estrellas que se encuentran cada año, que Shou-chan y yo nos amemos."

Fin


End file.
